Come Back To Me: Seqeul to the Seqeul
by AsandCastle103
Summary: Suck at summaries
1. Chapter 1

**5 years later**

"MUM!"Tara Lee yelled down the hall.

"What!" she yelled back from her room, from getting dressed for work.

"Never mind! Where's Dad?"she asked walking into Declan and Jo's room.

"He's gone to work already." she replied, getting up from their bed.

"Great." she said, storming off down the hall.

"Tara Lee! Get you butt downstairs. Have breakfast and pack you bag!"Jo yelled.

"Fine." she said, walking down the stairs in a huff.

**At HQ**

"Dammit."Jo said, walking through the doors.

"What's wrong with you?" Steve asked, from the desk.

"Oh nothing. Been feeling sick in the morning. My daughter is starting to get an attitude at the age of 7."Jo said, rubbing her stomach.

"Your probably pregant again. And how is my goddaughter gaining attitude."Steve said, making her sit down.

"Thanks for that." she mumbled, walking into the change rooms.

**Only going to be a short chapter to begin with.**

**DISCLAIMER: All Rights go to Channel **


	2. Chapter 2

**At Jo and Declan's house**

"Jo. I'm home." Declan called through the house.

"Hey." Jo said, emerging from the bathroom with a smile on her face.

"What's up babe?" he asked, kissing her.

"I'll tell you over dinner when Tara Lee gets out of her room." Jo said, finishing dinner.

"Tara Lee!" Declan called upstairs.

"Daddy!" Tara Lee yelled, running downstairs and into the arms of her father.

"Hey baby girl." he said, making her sit at the table, while he went into the kitchen and wrapped his arms around Jo.

"So much of being a Mummy's girl." Jo mumbled, walking over to the dining table and setting Tara Lee's dinner in front of her.

"I have something to tell you."Jo started, picking at her dinner."

"What is it mummy?" Tara Lee asked, with a mouthful of food.

" Finish what is in your mouth first." Jo said, smiling.

"Sorry." she replied, swallowing and looking at her mother.

"Tara Lee you are going to have a little brother or sister."Jo said, as Declan leaned over and kissed her.

"WHAT!" she yelled, standing up.

"Tara Lee. That is no way to speak to your mother." Declan said.

"Daddy. Why are you so calm about this." she yelled, as she ran up the stairs.

"Oh boy. And I have to take her into work tomorrow."Jo said, cleaning the dishes.

**Next day-HQ**

"Tara Lee." Steve said, as his goddaughter came running through the door ahead of her mother.

"Uncle Steve." she yelled as she flew into his arms and hugging him.

"Where is your mother?"he asked worriedly.

"Coming." Jo snapped as she walked through the door, throwing her bag into her locker and getting changed.

"What's wrong?" he asked as she emerged.

"Nothing. Just to let you know you will either have a godson or another goddaughter."Jo said, as Mike walked through the door.

"Congratulations."Mike said from behind her, making her jump.

"Thanks." she said, obviously in one of her moods.


	3. Chapter 3

"Tara Lee. You have to start being nice to your mother. I don't like this attitude you have."Declan said, as they wen upstairs the next morning.

"But I can't help it." she said, walking into Jo and Declan's bedroom, carrying a tray of food and a vase of flowers.

"But still. This was a beautiful idea to do for your mum." Declan said, sitting on the end of the bed as Jo started to stir.

"Morning." Tara Lee said, all chirpy.

"Morning baby girl. What's this?" Jo said, sitting up.

"Breakfast in bed." Tara Lee responded, jumping into her father's lap.

"Thanks baby." she replied. "But I don't think the baby and I will be able to eat all of this by ourselves."

"Would you like some help?" she asked with enthusiasm.

"Yes please." she replied, kissing Declan.

"Eughh. Get a room." Tara Lee exclaimed, covering her eyes.

"Did Uncle Steve teach you that?"Jo asked, hugging her daughter.

"Yeah." she said. "Can I get revenge on him?"

"Sure. When you come into work with me today." Jo said, as they ate breakfast together.

**At HQ**

"Tara Lee." Steve said, as she came running through the doors, her mother in tow.

"Not now Uncle Steve. Have to do something." Tara Lee said, hugging him quickly before whispering in Jo's ear.

"Sure." she replied, walking into the change room. When she emerged her little ragamuffin had tackled Steve to the ground and was drawing on him with pen.

Jo laughed.

"Hey. You set this up with your daughter!" Steve exclaimed.

Jo just smiled, as her daughter got all the revenge she was aloud to do.

"OK. Tara Lee. I think Steve has been through enough. Oh and Steve that colour lipstick doesn't suit you."Jo said, stifling a laugh.


	4. Chapter 4

**4 months later**

"Tara Lee! Get up! Your going to be late for school!"Jo yelled, coming out of her bedroom.

"COMING!" she yelled back, running down the stairs with her backpack on her back.

"BYE!"Jo yelled from the front door, before locking it and heading towards her car.

**At HQ**

"Morning."Jo said walking through the door.

"Hey." Steve said, from the floor.

"What are you. Three." Jo said, looking down at him.

"No. Snappy." he said, smirking.

"Shut up Taylor." she said, sitting down to giver her back a break.

"OK. We have a call out."Mike said, walking through the door.

"Steve, you can drive."Jo said, picking up a medi kit and walking out the door in a huff.

"How much longer?"Steve whined, driving through the streets.

"I don't know."Jo said, looking out the window.

They came to a red light, once it turned green they were half way through the intersection when a truck plowed into the back of the 4WD.

"JO!" Steve yelled, before he blacked out.


	5. Chapter 5

**In the ED**

"Taylor. Your doing fine."Frank said, from above him.

"Where is Jo?" he asked, looking around and seeing Mike standing near Frank.

"She is up in ICU."Mike said, placing the oxygen mask back on his face.

"Is she gonna be okay?" he asked, sitting up and taking off the oxygen mask.

"We don't know yet. All we know is that the baby is doing fine and so is Jo."Frank said, handing Steve discharge papers.

Steve signed them eagerly and got off the bed.

"Where are you going Taylor?"Frank asked, as Steve walked off.

" Up to ICU." he said, getting in the lift and pushing the button to go up to ICU.

**ICU**

"I'm so sorry Jo. PLease be okay." Steve said, loking at the tubes that are in her arms and the fetal monitor attached to her ever growing baby bump.

"Steve, don't apologise."Jo said, waking up for the first time since the accident.

"Your awake. I am so sorry about the accident. I could have killed you guys." Steve said, hugging her lightly.

"I'll be alright." she said, as Declan and Tara Lee came through the door.

"Mummy!"Tara Lee yelled, flinging herself into her mother's lap.

"Hey baby." Jo replied, kissing her daughter.

"Mummy. Are you okay?" she asked sympathetically.

"I'll be fine baby." she replied.

"Oh good." she said, settling into Steve's lap.


	6. Chapter 6

**Four months later**

"Arghh."Jo said frustrated.

"Don't tell me. You want this baby to hurry up right?" Steve asked.

"Yeap." she replied, looking at him from the couch.

"Haha. Instead of me being the couch potato, you are." Steve laughed, looking at her lying there.

"Shut up Taylor." she said, opening a magazine.

" Grouchy." he mumbled as Mike walked in.

"I said shut up Taylor." she yelled, throwing a pen. Mike had to duck to be missed getting hit in the head.

"Ouch. That hurt." Steve whine, rubbing his forehead.

"Sorry Mike. I was aiming to get him in the face. And I succeeded." Jo said, smiling as she sat up. Or tried to sit up.

"Go home will ya." he said, helping her up.

"Nothing to do at home. It is more fun here than home." Jo replied, walking towards the doors. "I'm going downstairs, seeing if anything is going on down there."

" See ya later." Steve called after her.

**In the ED**

"What the hell are you doing down here?" Gabby asked Jo, as she waddled out of the elevator.

"Got bored at home, got bored upstairs." Jo said, sitting in one of the comfortable chairs.

"Fair enough. I'm watching you." Gabby said, checking over a patient's file.

"Claire. Can you please run this to pathology?" Gabby asked as Claire walked by.

"Why can't you do it?" she snapped, facing her.

"Pardon. I have to look after Jo unless you would like to stay here with Queen of the Crabbines." Gabby retorted.

"No thanks." she replie, grabbing the file.

"Yeah. Walk away."Jo called after her.

"Watch your mouth." Gabby said, before pushing Jo's chair towards Frank's office.

" Hey. Where are we going?"Jo asked.

"Frank's office. He can look after you while I look after my patient's."Gabby replied, placing her chair in front on Frank's desk.


	7. Chapter 7

"But..."Jo started, but was cut off by Frank.

"But nothing." his voice boomed from behind her, making her jump a little.

"Grrr." she growled, folding her arms across her chest.

"Don't 'grrrr' me." he replied, sitting at his desk and getting started on paperwork.

**In HQ**

"Where's Jo?" Mike asked, walking through the door.

"Downstairs with Frank being a grumblebum." Steve replied, laughing.

"Right well at least she is somewhere." he replied, sitting down at his desk and getting started on the paperwork.

**In the ED**

"Mummy!" Tara Lee yelled, running towards Frank's office with Declan following slowly.

"Hey baby girl." Jo said, as her daughter jumped into her lap.

"Hey." Declan said, walking through the door, kissing her on the head. "Can I talk to you for a minute Jo. Alone."

"Sure." she replied, leaving Tara Lee with Frank. "What's up?"

"I've been called in to go to Afganistan again." he said, breaking the news.

"When do you have to go?" she asked quietly.

"I have to be at the airport in an hour. That's why I came here to drop off Tara Lee." Declan said, embracing the now sobbing Jo. "Come on. Better get you back into Frank's office."

"Hey what's wrong?" Frank asked, as they walked back in. Jo picked up Tara Lee and Declan gave them one last hug and kiss each before he left.

"He had to go back into the army. He leaves in an hour." Jo said, between sobs as she walked out the door towards the lifts.


	8. Chapter 8

**2 months later**

"Hey!'' Steve said, as Jo walked through the door with Tara Lee and 1 month old Talia.

"Hey." Jo replied, looking very sleep deprived.

"Sit down. Looks like your going to collapse any second." Steve said, taking little Talia out of her arms.

"Thanks. Tara Lee. Here you go play with some toys." Jo said, putting the baby bag down.

"Thanks mummy." she replied happily, pulling out a few toys and started playing with them.

"Jo how bout you get some sleep tonight and Gabby and I can look after little Talia and Tara Lee." Steve said, cradling Talia.

"Yeah alright. Here is a spare key."Jo said, handing him the spare key.

"Why do I need that?" he asked, looking at the ky confused.

"So you can drop my two daughters home if I'm asleep." she replied, standing up and ruffling up Tara Lee's hair.

"It's okay. I'll drop them home later tonight when they are asleep and when you are asleep." Steve said. "So when is Declan coming back?"

"I don't know yet Steve. Can you just leave it please."Jo said, as she walked out the door.

**10pm that night**

"Look she is sleeping peacefully, just try not to wake her with your big feet." Gabby said, as she put Talia down.

"Shut up. Speak for yourself." Steve said, as he tucked in Tara Lee.

"Come on let's go." Gabby said, sticking a note on Talia's changing table.

"Fine." Steve said, closing, locking the front door behind them and putting the key under the doormat.


	9. Chapter 9

**Next Day**

"Morning."Jo said, walking through the door with little Talia over her shoulder sleeping soundfully.

"Morning."Steve replied, taking the little girl out of her mother's arms.

"Have you heard from Declan yet?"Mike asked, admiring the little girl.

"Uh..No not yet. Hopefully soon."Jo replied, sitting down.

"Where is Tara Lee?" Steve asked, cradling Talia.

"She is at daycare. So the only little munchkin i have to worry about is little Talia."Jo replied, smiling at her daughter who had one eye open looking at Steve.

"Well little Talia is so cute." Steve said, looking down at her.

"Yeah. Look can you look after her for a couple of hours I need to go home and get some work done around there."Jo said, standing up.

"Yeah sure." Steve and Mike replied.

"Thanks. Be good for them." Jo said, picking her daughter up and covering her in kisses.

"No problem." they both replied as Jo walked out the door after handing Talia to Mike.

**At Jo's house**

A knock came from the door.

"Coming!"Jo yelled, she opened the door to find a officer from the army in uniform on her doorstep holding a letter.

"Maám. I have been sent to deliver this letter to you." The uniformed officer said, handing it over to her.

"What's it about?" she asked, while opening it.

"Sorry Maám I cannot say." he replied, bowing his head.

Jo quickly read it before a hand went to her mouth and tears started to fall from her eyes.

"Thank you officer." She said, as he gave her his sympathy.

"They will be bringing back his body and remains in a week." he said, before he gave her one last sympathetic look and then left.


	10. Chapter 10

"Hey. I umm need to take Talia home."Jo said, walking through the doors of HQ.

"Are you okay?" Steve asked, handing the little girl over.

"Yeah. I'll tell you later. See ya later." she said, before walking out the door, with tears still falling down her cheeks.

**At Jo's house**

Jo had just put Talia down when Tara Lee came running into the room.

"Mummy." she asked quietly as Jo picked her up.

"Yes baby." she replied, sitting on the couch with her.

"When will Daddy be home?" she aske, playing with her mother's hair.

"Sweetie. I have to tell you something."Jo said, as a fresh flow of tears fell down her cheeks.

"What is it?" she asked.

"Daddy isn't coming home."Jo replied, trying not to make it harder to tell her daughter.

"What do you mean?" the little girl asked.

"I can't explain it to you baby. Your still too young." she said.

"Ok." she replied, before the doorbell rang.

"Coming!"Jo yelled, as she hopped off the lounge.

"Hey." she said quietly as she answered to the door to find Steve and Mike there.

"Hey. You gonna tell us what is wrong now?"he asked, as she let them through.

"Yeah. Here read this." she said, handing them the letter.

After a few minutes, Steve looked up at Jo and saw the tears falling again.

"I'm so sorry Jo." Steve said, passing the letter to Mike to read while he hugged her.

"When did you find ut?" Mike asked, putting the letter down.

"This afternoon." she replied softly. "How can I explain properly to my daughter that is never going to see her father again."

"Have you told her that he is never coming home?"Steve asked.

She simply nodded.

"When are they bringing home his body and remains?" Mike asked.

" Next week. I have to start to make funeral arrangements." she said, worrying.

"Don't worry. I'll sort it out. Just you relax with your two beautiful daughters." Steve said, making her sit down.


	11. Chapter 11

**A few months later**

"Morning." Steve said, as Jo walked through the door, towards the change rooms.

"Morning." she replied, with a smile.

"How you feeling?"He asked, standing up from the couch and moving to the desks.

"Yeah alright." she replied, sitting down at the desk and grabbing a file from yesterday.

"Right. Well I'm going to go downstairs."he said, leaving her alone.

**In the ED**

"Hey Gabby." Steve said, walking over to his girlfriend.

"Hey. How's Jo?" she asked.

"Yeah. She's getting there."he replied, kissing her forehead.

"That's good. Look I have to go. I gotta patient to deal with." she said, kissing him before walking off.

**In HQ**

"Hey. Your back."Mike said, walking through HQ doors.

"Yeah. I was meant to come back this week after maternity leave and when Talia got into a daycare."Jo replied, looking up from her file.

"Where have you been?"Mike asked Steve, as he walked through the doors.

"Downstairs." he replied sheepishly.

"Ok. No call out's while I was at the meeting?" he asked.

"No, the shift has only just began."Jo said, replying for Steve. "I'm going downstairs."


	12. Chapter 12

**At Jo's house**

"Tara Lee. Dinner."Jo called from the kitchen.

"Coming."she said, running down the stairs to her chair at the table.

"What's for dinner?" she asked.

"Take a guess."Jo said, as she place the plate of vegetables and rice.

"Yum."she said, as she dug into her mash potato.

Just then there was a knock on the door.

"Coming. Oh hey guys, come in. Your in time for dinner if you want." Jo said, as she opened the door to Steve and Gabby.

"Miss Tara Lee."Steve said, sneaking up behind her.

"Hey. Can I talk to you for a minute."Gabby said, taking little Talia out of Jo's arms.

"Sure, my room if you want to talk to me in private. It's downstairs. The girls rooms are upstairs."Jo said, showing her to the room, closing the door behind her.

"I think I'm pregnant."Gabby blurted out as Jo put the sleeping Talia in her crib.

"Okay. Here take this."Jo said, handing Gabby a pregnancy test from her medicine cabinet in her bathroom.

"Thanks."Gabby said, as Jo walked outside and closed the door behind her.

**5 mins later**

"Gabby are you okay?"Jo asked, as she heard sobbing coming from the bathroom. She opened the door to find Gabby sitting on the ground crying.

"What did it say?"she asked, as she sat next to her.

"Positive. Steve and I didn't talk about having kids yet."Gabby said, sobbing on Jo's shoulder.

"It'll be alright. I wasn't ready to have Tara Lee. I wasn't prepard to have Talia either."Jo said, confessing.

"Really?"Gabby asked, wiping the tears away with the back of her hand.

"Yeah really. But it is wonderful to have children."Jo said smiling as she helped Gabby stand up.

"Is it easy?" she asked.

"Yeah it is sometimes."Jo said, as they walked out to where Tara Lee and Steve were watching a movie.

"What movie are you watching?" Jo asked, looking at her watch.

"The Little Mermaid."Tara Lee responded, looking up at her mother.

"Good movie. You wanna know what time it is?"she said, bending down at her height.

"No."Tara Lee said, putting the innocent face on.

"It's time for bed."Jo said, picking her up, tucking the giggling little girl under her arm and walked up the stairs, tickling her.

"Night baby."Jo said, kissing her daughter's head.

"Night mummy."Tara Lee said, as Jo turned out the light and walked out the door and downstairs. Where Steve was picking Gabby up.

"Really!"he said, putting her back on her feet.

"Don't say anything Steve. I already knew. Now go home."Jo said, pushing them out the door.


	13. Chapter 13

"Morning." Steve said as he walked through the door.

"Morning." Mike replied, looking up from his paperwork.

"Where's Jo?" he asked as he sat down.

"Walking through the door!" Jo said as she stormed past & into the change rooms slamming the door behind her.

"Grumpy?" he whispered to Mike.

Mike nodded in response as the door slammed open.

"Morning." Steve said quietly from his chair.

"Hmph." She huffed before sitting down.

"You okay?" Mike asked from his desk.

"Just fine." She replied softly.

"Ok. I'm going downstairs. Steve be nice." Mike said before he left.

"How is Tara Lee and Talia?" Steve asked as he stood up.

" They are good, Talia is getting a lot bigger. I will bring them both in later today." Jo said smiling slightly.

"Great. I'm going to go downstairs and get something to eat." Steve said stretching.

"Of course you will." Jo said looking around.

'_Great, feel so alone right now.' She thought to herself._

**20 mins later-HQ**

"Steve you need to stop pacing, otherwise you are going to wear a hole in the carpet." Mike said as he watched his doctor pace back and forth.

"I wouldn't have to pace if Jo was here or she texted to say where she was." Steve said sitting down.

"She will be fine. She is a big girl." Mike said as Jo walked through the door.

"Where the hell were you?" Steve demanded standing up.

"Downstairs and then I went to go pick up Talia and Tara Lee." Jo said switching Talia to her other hip as Tara Lee ran through the door and straight into Steve.

"Hey Tara Lee." Steve said picking up the 7 and half year old.

"Hey Uncle Steve. Look what I drew today during art." Tara Lee said.

"Very beautiful." He said as he took the 9 month old Talia from Jo.

**Hey guys. Sorry I haven't updated in ages. School work. Anywhoo here is another one to keep you all busy till the next.**


End file.
